


She Blinded Me With Tax Law

by misura



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Minor budding Banion/Elodie, Missing Scene, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Brin, Banion and the Princess Who Was a Brilliant Accountant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> so er, I'm not sure if this sequence of events is achievable in a single game, but they're all events I've encountered multiple times during play-throughs, so hopefully, so have you.
> 
> [failed dance check at the ball - civil war with Arisse - poisoned chocolates - invasion - wedding]
> 
> happy Yuletide, and thanks for making me get Elodie killed yet another dozen times or so in the name of 'research'. (um.)

"No confidence," Banion said, shaking his head, as Elodie froze at the top of the stairs.

Someone'd put her in a dress, Brin noticed. Someone who ought to have been fired several years ago, or possibly ought not to have ever been hired to begin with.

All the same, there was a certain ugly duckling-ish charm to the whole get-up.

"Speak for yourself," she said. 

 

"What happened to the girl who told an Ixion diplomat to go soak his head in a bucket?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?" Elodie said, missing another step.

Brin shrugged. "Not from where I was standing."

"You mean: letting other people deal with the mess _you_ made?"

 _Thanks, Banion._ "That part wasn't exactly my idea."

"What was your idea, then?" Elodie asked.

"My idea was that, given half a chance and a quarter of an excuse, my brother would sweep you off your feet and get you to agree to marry him."

Elodie tripped.

 

"Well?" said Banion, the morning after.

"I sent her flowers, she sent me this." Brin held up the gift.

" 'Tax Law for Beginners'. Right. So much for the Royal Treasury being the one to pay for the security of your domain. And here I was thinking that her bite was as non-existent as her bark. Clever, not to show her hand until after the gala. _There_ , I could have confronted her. Rallied the support of the other nobles, none of whom would want to be next."

Brin studied the innocuous little book. "I think maybe you're reading too much into this."

"It was just 4,000 lassi. Nothing she couldn't afford. Of course, it would have been better if she'd just sent troops, but no, she didn't want to fight. All right, I told myself. No problem. Not every monarch is cut out for the battlefield."

"You're getting rather worked up over this."

"It's the principle," Banion said.

"The principle being that she should be wrapped around your little finger by now, instead of sending me books and little love-notes?"

"If that's all that's going on, I'd be fine with that," Banion insisted.

"That's all that's going on. Trust me."

"Right," said Banion. "Because you are so very good at reading other people's intentions, aren't you? It's not as if every person you ever tried to get close to has dropped you like a hot potato the moment you showed your true colors, is it? Remind me, what was the name of that Ixion woman again?"

Brin considered losing her temper. With anyone but Banion, she'd have already done so.

"I'm not going to challenge you to a duel over a stupid book. You want it, it's yours."

Banion opened his mouth and closed it again. "I suppose I should be glad that you're my sister. Really, it's a little embarrassing how easy it is for you to make me lose sight of what is truly important."

 _Which would be what, exactly?_ "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you. Nova does need an heir to the throne, after all. No reason why you couldn't do your bit in making that happen."

"Thank you." Banion scooped up the book and sighed. "The things we do for love."

 

 _Not every monarch is cut out for the battlefield._ Brin sighed. _Right._

There had been more letters and even a few books - not on tax law, happily. Gorgeously illustrated volumes on flowers and herbs that must have cost a small fortune.

(Banion had been skeptical, reasoning that they'd probably come as thank-you gifts from some trading house or even as bribes, for lifting some of the import taxes. Brin had countered that that didn't reduce their value in any way.)

"I do hope she doesn't think that she's going to account Arisse into submission," Banion said, leaning back thoughtfully. There was a letter on his desk, as of yet unsealed. "That woman knows what she wants, and unlike our dear Princess she's not going to be shy about getting it."

"What Arisse wants is one of her sons as King-Consort," said Brin.

"Quite," Banion said. "And where would that leave us? On the other hand, if it really comes to a civil war, heads are going to roll. I rather like having mine where it is right now. You see the problem, I'm sure."

"You're opting for neutrality, then."

" _We're_ opting for neutrality," said Banion. "Whoever wins will be in no position to do anything but be grateful that we didn't support their opponent. If we play it smart, they might even feel they owe us a favor."

"I suppose it feels like poetic justice, of a sort. They brushed _you_ off, now you brush _them_ off."

"That was a very long time ago," said Banion. "And really, my heart wasn't in it."

"Weeks," Brin said.

"You know very well I wasn't talking about Elodie. I like the girl. She has her mother's brains and her father's good looks. An ideal combination, if only she were interested in something other than numbers. Doesn't she realize that figuring out budgets and taxes is what the Royal Treasury is for?"

"I've got some good news, then. These past few weeks, she's also been studying up on the logistics of supporting an army."

Banion glanced at the letter and bit his lip, then shook his head. "No. Too much risk, too little reward. Besides, a few weeks of study aren't going to turn anyone into an able commander. I'm sorry, Brin. She'll have to manage without us. If Arisse wins, we'll be in an ideal position to argue in favor of not executing the sole heir to the throne. That's something, isn't it?"

"She wouldn't do that anyway," Brin said. "Arisse isn't an idiot."

"Well, there you are, then. Your sweet Elodie's safe either way."

 

"Chocolates?" Banion asked mildly. 

Brin resisted the temptation to throw something at him. " _Poisoned_ chocolates."

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea. It does seem a rather expensive way to have someone assassinated, to say nothing of uncertain. Much better to hire a professional."

"Why would someone want to assassinate her _now_? With Shanija rumored to be sending a war fleet this way? You'd have to be a complete idiot."

"Sadly, Fabian isn't with us any longer," said Banion. "Maybe it's just someone who hasn't heard about the Shanijan invasion yet, or someone who has heard but doesn't believe it. Maybe Ixion has decided they're not content with 4,000 lassi after all. Maybe Talasse spotted a chance for some pay-back."

"Maybe she'd like to have some company."

"Well," said Banion. "So long as you're careful what you eat. Oh, and it might be better to steer clear of Julianna. She and I have a bit of a history, if you recall."

"That shouldn't be too hard. She's not exactly social."

 

True to her expectations, Brin ran into Julianna almost immediately.

It was easier than she'd expected, to let Julianna's cool gaze sweep over her, dismissing her as of no interest and stand quietly as Julianna turned and walked away without so much as a greeting.

Elodie, at least, was happy to see her.

"What happened to the great tax reform?" Brin asked.

Elodie's room would never look like a typical girl's room, but unlike last time Brin'd been here, the walls were lined with coastal maps now, and lists of supplies rather than trade goods. There were small ship models scattered throughout the room, oddly contrasting with the few childhood toys that still remained.

On the windowsill stood a dried bouquet.

"Postponed until I've figured out whether or not I'm going to be alive to put it into effect." Elodie sighed. "You wouldn't believe how quickly the price of timber's gone up. Of course, if we sell off some of the lower quality stuff that's no use for ship-building anyway, we now stand to make a nice profit."

"You've got everything under control, then."

"Not really," said Elodie. "I mean, am I doing everything that's humanly possible to get us ready for war? Yes. But is it going to be enough? Even if we win, a lot of people are going to die."

"I have faith in you."

Elodie blushed a little. "Thank you."

"If there's anything me or my brother can do to help, just ask."

"Well," said Elodie. "If I could convince the Ixions to join their fleet with ours, that would really improve our odds. I don't really think that's going to work, though."

Banion would have made it sound like an accusation, an oh-so gentle rebuke.

Brin herself would have probably grabbed someone and shook them.

"Probably not, no," Brin said. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," said Elodie. "Well, a little bit your fault, but it's okay."

 

"It appears that I was wrong," Banion said, adjusting his clothes for the sixth time in ten minutes.

"You'll have to be more specific if you want me to know what you're talking about exactly."

"She _is_ cut out for the battlefield." Banion smiled. "Still no taste for flattery or intrigue, though."

"Makes you wonder what she's doing getting married to _you_ , doesn't it?"

Banion gave her a look. "I know that it's because of you. I'm grateful, Brin. Don't think for a moment that I'm not, or that I ever will forget the great debt I owe you."

"Wonderful."

"Nova needs an heir," said Banion. "There will be nothing between her and me beyond that - unless, of course, you're all right with a bit of healthy competition. I'll understand if you're not. I'm willing to pay that price. That's what I'm trying to say. I'm going to be King thanks to you, Brin. It would be terribly ill-mannered of me to repay you by stealing the heart of the one you love."

Brin rolled her eyes. "As if you could."

"I think I stand a fair chance. She'll be my wife, after all."

"Fine. Try. Give it your best shot. See if I care."

"Or I suppose we could share." Banion looked thoughtful. "A bit trickier to navigate, but I don't see why we shouldn't be able to arrange things to everyone's satisfaction. Well? What do you think?"

"I think that if you keep talking, you're going to be late to your own wedding."

Banion chuckled. Brin was a bit taken aback to realize that he'd been tense, that at some point, Banion the Eternally Smooth and Smug had given way to Banion the Ridiculously Insecure.

"Did she ever talk about me at all?" he asked. "I mean, it wasn't always you who had to bring up the subject, was it?"

"We've extensively discussed all of your past errors in judgments and relationships. Happy?"

"Brin. Please."

"What? It's true." Brin smirked. "Now, go and get married, you idiot."

Banion gave her a look.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You may want to avoid Julianna at the reception. She and I have a bit of a history."

"You - _Brin!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> confession: I've killed or been killed by Banion far more often than I've married him. I still sort of like the guy, though.
> 
> make of that what you wish.


End file.
